Detachable suspension devices recently available on the market generally comprise an upper connecting member, a lower bearing member and a jointing members. The jointing members are normally screws and bolts used to secure the upper connecting member and the lower bearing member together. In this way, a tool is required to screw down the bolts during assembly and unscrew the bolts during disassembly, this is a labor-intensive and time-consuming process. Moreover, in the case of a heavy object born, materials for producing the upper connecting member and the lower bearing member have a considerably large thickness. Moreover, the screws have rather high production costs. Therefore, a suspension device without screws and with ease to disassemble is needed.